Celebrating with you
by saku015
Summary: Mikoto and Reisi go and celebrate together the fact that Mikoto became the next Red King.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own K.

* * *

"What the hell are we doin' here?" Mikoto asked as he looked at the building in front of them – an onsen in all its Japanese beauty.

"You've just become king. We should celebrate an event like this," Reisi said matter of factly, as he walked past Mikoto with their suitcases in his hands.

 _'But why should I celebrate with you?_ ' Mikoto asked himself, being glued to that place, still admiring the building. Only a few people knew that he could really appropriate beauty – any form of it.

"Are you coming, Suoh?" He heard Munakatas' question. He looked his way and saw him turning half way back, looking at him.

Mikoto walked to him, noticing the middle aged lady the Blue King was talking with. Munakata bowed as a 'thank you' and the lady did the same. The blue haired man walked into the building, Mikoto following him. When he walked past the woman, she shirked back by instinct. Mikoto rolled his eyes inwards. Sometimes it was surprising how peoples' surviving instinct worked so well.

* * *

Their room was beautiful. It had Japanese paintings on the wall and a door leading to the porch. In the middle of it, there was a table with pillows both of its sides. Beside that furniture, Mikoto saw a little chest of drawers in the corner and two futons near to the sliding doors. He sighed, shaking his head. Munakata had always been a professionist in everything he did and booking a room was no exception.

"You had to choose the fanciest room of all, right?" Mikoto asked, mostly from himself, but he could see the little nod of the others' head, who was bent down and took out two kimonos from his bag. After straightening up, he reached one of them to Mikoto. The redhead frowned.

''We are on a vacation. We should dress more casually." For Mikoto traditional Japanese clothing did not count as casual, but he did not argue, just turned around, starting to undress. After he had dressed up, he turned back and his mouth slightly parted. Munakata looked mesmerizing in his white kimono, which emphasized his dark blue hair and purple eyes more than any other cloth Mikoto had ever seen on him. He saw as a little smirk appeared on the others' face. "I have to admit that you look dashing like this," Reisi said, his smirk widening.

"Shut up!" Mikoto mumbled, turning his head away. He had a feeling that all of that deadly fire he had in his body gathered in his cheeks – he felt his face too hot so that was the only explanation which could come to his mind. He felt as slim fingers touched his chin and raised his face up.

"Not looking at the person who is talking to you is such a rude thing, Suoh," Munakata scolded him on a low voice. The blue haired man leaned so close that Mikoto could feel his breath on his lips.

"Your face is too close," Mikoto breathed out with his voice being so much weaker he wanted it to be – just like his knees. Munakata only smiled at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

They were sitting in the hot spring, relaxing in silence. Mikoto titled his head back and looked up the starry sky. Everything was just perfect. The dinner they had was the most delicious one in his whole life and the hot water relaxed his muscles and nerves without making him feel uncomfortable. The case of that maybe was the fact that the water was hot beside being relaxing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mikoto looked at the other man. Munakata rested his arms on the edge of the tub, looking back at him. Mikoto had to admit that the man looked more handsome without his glasses. "At least, I can tell that the sight is to your liking." That smirk returned again which made Mikotos' stomach turning upside-down. He knew that Munakata do it being totally aware of its effect on Mikoto. The bastard was such a tease!

"You know I do," Mikoto grumbled, irritated. He pressed their bodies together, kissing Reisi with all the passion he felt welling up in his body towards the other man who was underneath him and whose arms pulled his body even closer than it was possible.

* * *

After their session was over, Mikoto fell asleep immediately. When he woke up, he turned towards the other futon, finding it empty. He pushed himself up to his elbow, looking around the room. His attention was grabbed by the little ray of moonlight, shining through the creak of the sliding doors. Mikoto stood up and opened the doors. He walked out to the porch, where he found his lover, sitting with a document in his hands.

"I thought we were here to have fun," Mikoto said on an accusing voice. Reisi looked up, adjusting his glasses – which he always did before giving a totally understandable explanation.

"You were asleep. I decided to check on some of my papers that I brought with me," he said. Mikoto did not answer, only laid down onto the porch, resting his head in Reisis' lap. "What are you doing?"

"This trip is for me being pampered by you," Mikoto said, opening one of his eyes. "It is just normal I would like it to happen, don't you think?"

Reisi sighed, putting the document aside. His fingers found their way into the others' hair who sighed contently, leaning into the touch. Reisi felt as a smile crept onto his lips.

"You are just like a cat, Suoh," Reisi whispered affectionately.

"Shut up!" Came the silent answer before Mikoto would return to the land of dreams.


End file.
